A Girl Named Death
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: A young mutant tells her story and what happened while she was with the X-Men. From my OC's pov. No pairing.


_**A quick note so you don't question my sanity (which you should probably do anyway) I wrote this at like two I'm the morning after not being able to fall asleep and having seen First Class. Then there was the stress of knowing that my big test that makes up most of my grade is coming up, tomorrow actually. So yeah. This is just my insanity from lack of sleep an having seen an X-Men movie just before I clock out for bed.**_

I'm sure you have no clue who I am. Not a single idea in your head can tell you.

They call me Death. The reason? Why it's quite obvious. Not only can I read minds and manipulate them but I can kill anyone without touching them.

When I was little they took care of me. Beast that is. He was like a father to me. Always there when I needed him.

I remember running around the lab, playing hide and seek. I remember how he was terrible at hiding. It was still fun to play though.

That was when I was five. Then when I was eight the mansion was under attack. He tried to protect me.

"Catherine! Lie low, don't let them catch you!" He yelled from the doors of the lab. He bared his teeth and growled viciously.

"Papa!" I had cried, I didn't want to hide and watch. I jumped out of hiding and one of the masked men spotted me.

"Is that what you're protecting?" His laugh echoed evilly. "Pathetic."

"Shut up!" I yelled. My fists clenched beside me and I glared at them. Their metal helmets keeping me out.

"Stay back, I don't want you to get-" The tallest masked man slashed him in the stomach. I screamed angrily.

Watching as he fell to the floor, blood flowing steadily from the wound, I glared at them. "Die you filthy scum!" I had yelled.

They all fell. Dead. I cared little about that though, I was too busy with treating Beast. I was lucky he taught me enough to handle it.

I put pressure on the cut. It wasn't as bad as I had thought, three inches long maybe and not real deep. "It'll be ok." I said, softly running my fingers through his blue fur.

"I know it will." His eyes were so filled with pain that it made me angrier.

I looked around for something that could take his mind off of it. I closed my eyes and willed myself to find the closest person who could help. I begged to them through telepathy.

Cyclops arrived not long after. "What happened? What's the-" He stared at Beast. "Oh God. Is he alright?"

"He will be." I said stubbornly. "I don't know what to do." I admitted weakly. "He's lost so much blood that he's loosing consciousness and I don't know what to do."

We managed to figure it out, later Cyclops held me close and kissed my forehead. "You're so grown up for your age." He whispered as I watched Beast's sleeping face tighten in pain before relaxing.

"I have to be strong." I leaned against him. "For all of you."

"What do you mean?"

"If I let the little kid take over you'd all be stressed out. My powers and emotions would be more unstable." I hopped down from his lap and walked over to Beast. "I feel like Belle..."

"Why?" Cyclops asked, they had a bunch of princess movies and books that I had basically memorised.

"She cared for her Beast." I didn't have to say more. I knew he understood. I sat on the edge of the bed and curled up beside him. "Unlike her I see him as a father. A big brother." I pressed my nose into his fur and he smiled unconsciously.

"I understand." Cyclops smiled.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." I grumble. "He's not that important."

"Who's not that important?"

"Hello Logan, I was just talking about you." I say tiredly.

"Oh well that's nice to know, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" I grumbled.

I hadn't known at the time that I would end up taking out an entire military just to save him. Logan and I had never been that close, the closest we came to friendship was our daily argument over who was best, him or Cyclops.

All it took was one simple command. One word and they were all out. "Die!" My yell echoed and I focused on Logan's life force, willing my command to do nothing to him.

He had run out of the building just as I collapsed, he was just quick enough to catch me. I was ten then.

He and I got closer after that day. Our differences slightly settled.

One day I over heard beast talking to Logan. "-and if you hurt her, by God, I will kill you personally."

"It would never work out." Logan had said. "She's like twelve and I'm like two hundred."

"You're immortal, she's not. I'm the closest one to her, I know that she has strong feelings for you." Beast said. "Your immortal being leaves you twenty-nine. Don't be unfair to her." His footsteps left in the opposite direction.

Acting as if I was passing by and hadn't heard a thing I come around the corner, look at my watch, and hurry past to the courtyard. Or at least I was hoping to do that.

Logan caught my wrist. "I know you heard us."

"What?" I look into his blue eyes feeling my crimson eyes melt with kindness slightly.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Really?" I tilted my head to the side as if confused.

"Stop playing dumb! Look I'll buy you some of your music card things if you admit it."

"How about we duel, if you win I don't tell if I win... I don't tell."

"That's not fair!" Me crossed his arms. I could smell the faint hint of his cigar on his breath and some sort of liquor I couldn't name.

"Stop drinking and smoking and maybe I will." I walk off leaving him by himself.

When I turned nineteen things got worse. The government had trapped me, gagged me and put a metal helmet on my head which blocked my thoughts from reaching others.

My mouth had felt dry and they had me hanging by my wrists. The pain was almost so intense to where I couldn't realise anything else.

I had nearly missed the sound of keys jangling on a key-ring. Someone was walking towards me with they keys.

Storm stepped into my view line and I made a muffled plea for help. She was standing in front of my cell now, the key readied. I struggled silently pleading for her not to go it.

I flailed helplessly and as the key touched the lock the bonds on my wrists tightened. I scream, though it was muffled, and she stepped back dropping the keys.

"Cat?" She asked as I let my head drop, breathing heavily.

My heart rate was unsteady, I didn't bead to be told that, and I felt sick. I wanted to struggle. I wanted to get free but I couldn't.

I didn't have the strength. I hadn't eaten in the week or so that I had been there and I was constantly tortured. The guards had loved to play cruel tricks, unlocking the doors to be pleasures when I cried out.

The only way to get free would've been to break the bonds on my wrists but the other prisoner next to me... they broke the bonds on his wrists and they had squeezed his wrists so hard that he no longer had hands.

Logan appeared next, tears streamed down my face. 'Help.' I wanted to cry.

He looked around for a control box and busted it. The bonds on my wrists loosened and I fell to my knees. Storm unlocked the cell door and pulled me out.

Logan took me from her arms and I allowed my head to fall against his chest. He took the helmet off of me and I shook my head, so many minds. Every though flooding me at once.

He struggled with the gag and when he got it off of me I coughed. "Th-thank you." I whispered.

He kissed me forehead and ran out of the government facility. We were aware of the alarms that blared but he only had one thing in mind. 'Get the hell out if there.'

Beast was waiting outside and Logan handed me over before turning to fight. So many things flooded his mind, most of them revolving around one thing: me.

"I'm alright." I said with a thick accent that I hadn't had in a long time, a British accent. "I can walk on my own." I stumbled into Bobby.

"Calm down, take it easy." He touched my forehead and coldness rushed over me.

"She has a fever." Beast growled. "Get her back to X-mansion."

Bobby nodded. Storm hopped in the jet and Bobby followed suit. It felt so nice to lean against him, even if I was falling asleep.

By the time we got back to the mansion I was feeling better but not by much. "I'm sure your hungry." Cyclops said as he greeted us. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't be able to eat, I'd just get sick."

"At least try?" He urged.

"I have an idea." Bobby hurried off leaving Cyclops and Storm to lead me to my room.

He came in my room with a glass. "What's that?" I ask.

"Soup, frozen into ice cubes. You can let them melt instead of having to eat it and at the rate it melts it would be easier on your stomach."

"Smart." Storm smiled. "She's not eating too much at once but she's also not eating nothing."

"It's worth a try." I say as I take one of the bite sized ice cubes. It was salty and sweet at the same time. I let it melt, savouring the flavour and the cold.

'It will also help with her fever. Hopefully.' Bobby's thoughts were more concerned than he was showing.

Beast and Logan came back about three hours later just as I wanted to ask for some more soup-cubes. I paused in what I was saying, my mind drifting to their thoughts. "Beast!" I say happily just before he knocks on the door.

He let himself in and sat int the chair that stays at my desk. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Slightly. I had some soup, in the form of ice cubes."

"Smart, the cold should've helped with your fever and you weren't forcing yourself to eat too much."

I nodded. "Go tell Bobby he was right with where his brain was."

"Still sarcastic as ever I see?" Logan chuckled as he walked in. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Still a big asshole I see?" I sigh. "I don't belong here."

"Why do you say that?" They both asked at the same time, alarm clear in their tones.

"I'm too dangerous. I kill people for crying out loud!"

"We all do eventually." Logan says coolly.

"That's not the point. If I get to unstable with my emotions I won't be able to control it and you'll all be dead."

"Don't think like that Kitty." Logan said as he sat beside me.

"Leave me alone. I'm tired." I grumble. They leave.

I rush around my room, stuffing stuff into my backpack. As night settles over the mansion I sneak out the window. Hurrying through the courtyard only pausing to turn around and wipe everyone's memories of me.

"Where you going kid?" Logan's voice startles me.

"Away."

"Why?"

"I told you earlier." I rush past him. "

I'm sorry." I frown as I wipe his memories too. "It's for the best."

I hurried off into the woods not turning back. That's how I appeared here, in an abandoned campsite. I won't get far. I'll either collapse from hunger or tiredness, die, or get caught -either by other mutants or the government doesn't matter.

I'm a loner. Too strong for the safety of the ones I love. Until I can get a strong grip on my emotions I can't go back. Ever.

I wish for the best. Longing for control so I can go back. To everyone. My friends and the ones I had differences with. That's what I long for.

It's what I need.

Being by myself has taught me something. 'You don't know what you have until it's gone.' I should've know but I was too blinded by the will to protect them that I didn't see. The only threat to anyone is myself to me.

That's all it ever was. When I was too afraid of everyone else it was really me I was afraid from. When I killed those people it's because I was afraid that I would do what they did.

I was ignorant. A fool.

Death is all I was afraid of. That side of me that I couldn't shake. The side that was too afraid to die so it killed.

_**Just my luck that it ended in some kind of moral thing. Anyhow I hope you liked it. Reviews make me a better writer and I'll take requests for stories. I'm working on another one so go ahead and keep an eye out for it. Peace out! ~Cat. **_


End file.
